In The Arms Of A King
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: Betrayed by his friends because they feared his power, Harry gave up. Turning the Elder Wand on himself, uttering those two simple words was supposed to end it all. Instead he ended up in a new world as a 5 year old child. Maybe this is his chance to have a normal life? SLASH, OOC, Angst


Written on the request of **gojyo-lover20!**

**It took me a while to write this as a one-shot, because DAMN IT, it would make such a perfect multi-chapter story! **

**Anyway! I hope you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights to the characters of Harry Potter or the characters of The Lord of The Rings. They belong to their respective owners.

**Warnings: **slash, OOC, angst

* * *

_Few nights have ever been this dark in fair Lothlórien. The stars have rarely glowed so dimly, and the winds were not often so calm, yet weary. The golden leaves whispered of pain and strife, and the grass murmured of a life filled with loss and betrayal._

_Shadows were darker than ever in fair Lothlórien. The air was heavy, and the songs were quiet. No hawks flew over the treetops. No rabbits hopped in the high grass. No deer wandered the forest. No owls hooted in the trees. _

_Something was wrong in fair Lothlórien, and the Lady of the Forest was awake. She walked her realm alone in a frantic search. Her eyes sparkled like the Stars in the sky. Her skin glimmered like the rays of the Moon. Her hair shone like the Sun. Her footsteps were light, but hasty, for there was someone there whose heart cried for help. She walked along the riverbank listening to the whispers in the wind. Her heart ached in need to hurry, before it was too late. _

_A whispered prayer escaped her lips when her eyes caught sight of a small shape by the river. She hurried over to it and fell on her knees beside it, her hands trembling as she gathered it in her arms. _

_The body of the Child trembled in her tender hold. Raven-black tresses fell around a pale face. Thin lips were parted and slow, pained breaths escaped between them. His thin frame was dressed in clothes far too big for him and far too thin for the cold nights of late winter. _

_Cradling his thin frame in her right arm, Lady Galadriel raised her left hand to tenderly caress his brow. She brushed his hair away from his face, and her heart danced in her chest when she saw that his ears were pointed like those of her Kin. _

_"What child is this?" she whispered as she cupped his cheek and caressed it with her thumb. Her mind was filled with memories that did not belong to her; memories of pain and loss, of betrayal and loneliness, of sorrow and death. She saw power and darkness, but she saw hope and love as well._

_With a loving smile she gathered the child in her arms and stood to make her way back to Caras Galadhon. The child whimpered and curled towards her seeking her warmth, and Galadriel's heart filled with love for the new son of Lothlórien._

_"Fear naught, little one, for you are safe now. Your old life is over and your new life starts today." She whispered into the wind, waving her power around the child. "You are no longer Harry Potter. From this day forward you shall be known as Calénandir of Lórien, and you shall suffer no more."_

* * *

"Calen? Calen, manke naa lle?" (Calen, where are you?) An annoyed huff followed the question, and the Elf searching for Calen stopped in his tracks, fisted his hands on his hips and looked around with an annoyed frown. "Calen, if you do not appear before me right away, I shall tell Lady Galadriel that you have gone past the borders of Lórien again, and you know she will not be happy with you!" he felt a tickle of presence behind his back, and turned on his heel, his frown deepening when he found no one standing behind him. "Ca-…" he turned again and his breath caught in his throat when he found the one he was looking for leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest, looking at him with a raised eyebrow and amusement shining in his incredible green eyes.

"You are a long way from your post, Haldir." Calen commented and pushed himself away from the tree. "What is the emergency?" Haldir frowned as his eyes darted over Calen's lithe form searching for any wounds or imperfections.

"What have we told you about disappearing like this? It is not safe for you to wander the woods alone." Calen sighed and shook his head as though he was tired of having the same argument.

"I am no longer a child, Haldir. Everyone else can wander as far as they want, and I am the only one who is not allowed to walk further than a mile from Caras Galadhon." He spoke as he turned on his heel and started to walk back down the path leading to the city. Haldir caught up with him and glanced at his young companion before he sighed and looked down the path.

"We only wish to protect you, Calen. Ever since our Lady-…"

"Haldir, I know." Calen interrupted him, and without the need to see, Haldir knew that the eyes of his young companion have darkened with memories of his past life. "I remember everything, you know? It is not that I am ungrateful, or that I do not love you all, but I need my freedom. I cannot remain trapped within the walls of my room until the end of all days."

"You don't need to remain trapped inside your room until the end of all days." Haldir answered and Calen looked at him from under his messy fringe. "Only until there is no evil in the world." Calen groaned and rolled his eyes at the teasing smirk on Haldir's face, only to yelp when Haldir pushed him lightly making him stumble.

"It appears that I am bound never to see the world outside of the forest then." Calen grumbled making Haldir sigh.

"We only wish to protect you, little one." Haldir didn't expect Calen to move closer and slip under his arm at his words. Never the less, Haldir smiled and wrapped his right arm around Calen's shoulders, keeping the young Elf close to himself.

It has been over 25 years since Galadriel found Calen by the riverbank. Calen grew up into a beautiful young Elf. His raven-black hair fell in a thick braid to his waist, wild tresses falling into his oval, pale face accenting his out-worldly emerald eyes. His body looked deceivingly frail, but his formfitting, dark green tunic and brown leggings tucked into knee high boots showed off a firm body, formed by hours of running through the forest of Lórien, riding horses, and practicing sword-arts and archery. Even though he was the youngest Elf in Lothlórien, he was already among the best fighters they had, even though there was not a single aggressive bone in his body.

Calen was a kind, loving creature that preferred spending his days walking through the forest, playing with animals and listening to the wind singing through the golden leaves, or sitting in the shade with a good book in his hands. He loved quiet nights when he would sit with Galadriel and Celeborn, either listening to Galadriel's songs or singing with her. Even though he could take care of himself, his kind nature made him stay away from conflict, and in turn made everyone around him feel extreme protectiveness. Whoever met him loved him at first glance. Whoever talked to him fell in love with his mind and heart. Calénandir was the heart of Lothlórien, and there was no one there who would say otherwise.

"Haldir?! Calen?!" the two parted and turned around when someone called out to them, and Calen's face brightened instantly.

"Rumil! Orophin! It has been a while!" he ran towards the two Elves, Haldir's brothers, and pulled them both into a hug that made the two laugh brightly.

"You have grown even more beautiful, Calen! Soon enough you shall put all the beauty of Lothlórien to shame." Rumil teased the raven-haired Elf while his younger brother grinned down at Calen.

"I think he already has, Rumil! The ladies of Lothlórien should be watchful, for there is no greater beauty than Calen's in all of Lórien." Orophin said making Calen blush furiously.

"There is no beauty greater than that of Lady Galadriel." He answered their teasing, and Rumil and Orophin exchanged grins.

"I am afraid the Lady would disagree with you, little one." Haldir joined them and Calen rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh.

"Never mind that; how are you? Is everything alright?" the youngest among them asked as they started on their way again joined by Rumil and Orophin.

"Everything is alright, little one." Orophin assured him, "As a matter of fact, Rumil and I talked about asking Lady Galadriel if she would allow us to take you with us next time we set out to make rounds around our borders."

"You would?" Calen cried out happily while Haldir huffed and shook his head.

"Calen! You had us worried!" said young Elf turned on his heel only to find himself enveloped in a tight embrace within the arms of Lady Arwen. Haldir, Rumil and Orophin exchanged smirks when they saw Calen pale after he saw the worry which shone in Arwen's tear-filled eyes. "Do not wander off like that again while I am alone with you. My heart cannot stand the worry."

"I am sorry, Arwen." He apologized honestly and hugged her back tightly, "I merely wanted to take a walk, and slipped away while you talked with Giladin and Tinuvem. I promise it will not happen again." Arwen smiled at him lovingly and kissed his forehead before she let go of him.

"I am not angry with you, little one. I was merely worried." Calen smiled at her and nodded. "Come on now. Dinner will start after Lady Galadriel sees to a man that arrived earlier. It appears that he is a traveler and that he asked to stay here for a few days."

"You don't know who he is?" Calen asked and Arwen shook her head.

"I hadn't seen him, but if our Lady allowed him to stay it must mean he is a good man." Calen nodded in agreement.

As they entered Caras Galadhon, they stopped to bid Haldir farewell since he had to return to his post. Rumil and Orophin parted from Calen and Arwen soon after, making their way to Lord Celeborn's chambers to inform him of their findings.

Calen and Arwen made their way side by side to the highest levels of Caras Galadhon where their chambers were. They passed many Elves on their way, and Arwen could not help but smile when she saw how loved Calen was. She heard the story of how Calen came to live in Lothlórien from Lady Galadriel when she arrived to spend some time with her Grandmother. Calen was still an Elfling at that time, barely 17 summers old, but when Arwen looked into his eyes, she saw years of suffering and pain.

She learned about his past life from Lady Galadriel, and came to love him even more. Her stay in Lothlórien was supposed to last for a few years, and yet she remained longer if for no other reason than to watch over Calen. She grew to love him as though he was her own child, and Calen loved her just as much.

Even though his past life was marked by pain and loss, his heart was so full of kindness and love that sometimes it was hard to believe such a creature existed. There was not a soul in Lothlórien that wouldn't die to protect the young Elf with hair the color of the starless sky, and eyes which shone like moon-kissed emeralds.

As they reached Calen's rooms Arwen couldn't help but laugh lightly when Calen tried to hide a yawn.

"Maybe you should go straight to bed, little one, otherwise you might fall asleep at the table." Calen smiled at her sleepily and nodded.

"I might." He agreed and moved in to hug Arwen lovingly. "I shall see you in the morning, Arwen. Have a blessed night."

"Rest well, little one, and dream only of beautiful things." Arwen said as she kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly to her chest. After she left, Calen entered his chambers. With a tired sigh, he made his way over to a basin to wash his face and hands. He changed into a comfortable pair of light pants and a big, white, long-sleeved shirt which danced around his small frame. With eyes heavily lidded and shoulders hunched in exhaustion, he walked over to his soft bed and crawled under the velvety sheets.

Before he fell asleep, his thoughts strayed to the stranger that arrived to Lórien, and his heart filled with hope of hearing new stories about the world he had yet to see.

* * *

Drowsy emerald eyes opened, and a frown of confusion marred beautiful features as Calen woke up. A light, warm breeze danced through the window above his bed, caressing his warm cheeks, and ruffling his hair which was falling out of the braid.

He sat up and looked around in confusion, wondering what woke him up in the middle of the night. A whisper in the wind made him get out of his warm bed, and he halted when he saw a shape materializing in the light of the moon breaking through the windows.

It was a silver stag, and Calen's heart played in his chest when it bowed its head at him.

"Prongs?" he whispered. The stag hit the floor with his front hooves, threw its head back and galloped soundlessly out of Calen's room. "Wait!" without giving it a thought, Calen ran after the stag, his bare feet hardly making a sound as he ran down many pathways of Caras Galadhon in hot pursuit.

He reached the ground level, breathing hard with strain, and looked around in frantic search of the silver stag. Moonlight that broke through the thick branches of the Mallorn trees painted silvery circles on the green grass, and Calen gasped when he saw the stag glimmer in one of such rays. It huffed at Calen and turned around, strutting slowly down a path covered in grass, and Calen followed after it at a slower pace.

He rarely walked this path opting for higher grounds of Caras Galadhon and the riverbank of Anduin. It seemed to him that many shadows lingered there, and he felt as though something was crawling up and down his skin. A chill settled around him and he wrapped his arms around himself to preserve some warmth. He licked his suddenly dry lips in anticipation.

He didn't know how long he walked or how far he went. He found himself standing on the edge of a small clearing covered in small, light blue flowers. Moonlight shone upon it, bathing it in its mercury glow, and in the middle of the clearing stood the stag, looking almost corporeal.

With hesitant footsteps, Calen made his way towards the stag. It didn't move. It just observed Calen with its pale gaze, its majestic form shining like the moon and the stars.

Calen stopped a foot in front of the stag with his hands clasped on his chest, not knowing what to do. The stag huffed and slowly leaned its head forward. Calen's eyes widened in wonder when the stag nudged his hands as though asking for Calen to pat him.

The young Elf's lips tilted into a smile, and he slowly parted his hands to take a gentle hold of the stags head. He took a small step closer as he caressed the stag between its big eyes. It was as tall as Calen, which was no difficult feat. Its body was muscled and strong, making Calen think that the stag wouldn't even feel his slight weight if it ever allowed Calen to mount him.

"I thought I would never see you again, Prongs." He whispered tenderly and the stag huffed. "I no longer have magic. I am not Harry Potter anymore, although the memories are still here." The stag moved even closer and threw its head over Calen's shoulder in a hug. Incredible warmth enveloped Calen, and peace settled in his heart. "I am happy. I am happier than I ever thought I would be - ever thought I _could_ be." The stag moved back and licked Calen's right cheek, making the young Elf laugh merrily.

"So you just came to check up on me?" he asked and Prongs huffed and nodded his big head. Calen tilted his head to the side with a loving smile. "Now you know that I am happy. Now you know that I am alright. Please, don't worry about me anymore. Tell mother not to worry either. I have found my happiness, no matter how short it could last." Prongs stared deep in Calen's eyes.

In the next moment, Prongs moved back and turned his head to the side, focusing on a tall form that stood on the edge of the clearing. Reflexively, Calen moved to stand behind Prongs, never taking his eyes off of the figure shrouded in shadows.

"Il' gorge! Amin il' cronuva lle." (Fear not! I will not harm you.) The man stepped out of the shadows, and Calen swallowed with slight difficulties. His eyes widened when Prongs bowed his head and stepped around Calen. He nudged him forward with its muzzle, and Calen stumbled forward. "I am sorry to have frightened you." Calen looked at the man who stopped several feet in front of him.

He looked like a traveler that has seen many misfortunes, and now finally came to a place in which he could rest for a short while. His brown hair fell to his shoulders, his skin was tanned from spending a lot of time on the road, and his heavy clothes did nothing to hide his tall, strong physic. He carried himself with the awareness of a warrior, and his gray eyes shone with knowledge and love for everything good in this world. He looked rough and wary, and yet Calen could see gentleness in the man's gaze.

"You startled me." Calen finally spoke up, and the man placed his right hand on his chest and bowed at him.

"I apologize. It was not my intention. I merely went for a walk since I couldn't sleep, and stumbled upon you in my wanderings." Calen nodded at him only to yelp when Prongs nudged his back again.

"What are you doing?" Prongs huffed and nodded his head towards the man as though he wanted to say something, but for the life of him, Calen couldn't understand him. "You are acting strange." He muttered.

"It is a strange friend you have there." Calen looked at the man and his right eyebrow twitched up a bit.

"I would not call him a friend." He said and Prongs huffed as though he was annoyed. The man chuckled and slowly approached them. Calen was surprised when Prongs walked past him to stop right in front of the man who raised his right hand with no hesitance and rubbed Prongs between his antlers. Prongs turned his head towards Calen and huffed as if to say 'See? He is not a threat', and Calen sighed and shook his head with a small smile full of fondness. "He seems to like you." He commented and the man chuckled as he looked at Calen.

From standing so close to the man, Calen was made aware of his small stature. Compared to him, he seemed more like a child than a grown man. His gray eyes showed nothing but kindness, and Calen managed to let go of the initial wariness which overtook his heart at the first instance, and as a smile tugged on the man's bearded face, Calen found himself seeing the man's kind heart clearly.

"If I may ask for your name?" he asked as he approached the man, placing his left hand on Prongs' back.

"You may call me Aragorn." Calen nodded at him.

"And you may call me Calen." He said and Aragorn smiled a small smile.

"So you are Calénandir. I have heard a lot of stories about you from Elladan and Elrohir." Aragorn said and Calen's eyes widened.

"You have met them? Tell me, are they well? I haven't seen nor heard of them in several years!"

"They are well. Their sister, Arwen Undomiel resides here in Lothlórien, if I am not mistaken."

"She does. Have you not seen her during dinner?" Aragorn shook his head and continued to pat Prongs' head after some prompting from the stag.

"I traveled without rest for several days, so I went straight to bed. I hadn't been to dinner."

"Neither have I." Calen nodded. In that moment, Prongs huffed and turned to nudge Calen's chest with its head. "Must you go already?" he asked mournfully, and Prongs licked his cheek comfortingly. Calen smiled and hugged the stag around its neck tightly. "Be blessed." He whispered as he let go and took a step back. Prongs huffed and strutted away, fading into the moonlight.

Calen looked at Aragorn and laughed when he saw the expression of shocked amazement on the older man's face.

"That look doesn't suit you, Aragorn." He teased and the man looked at him.

"What magic was that?" he asked in wonder and Calen chuckled before he looked up at the moon with a small, nostalgic smile.

"Just the Moon creating visions in the silence of the night." He answered cryptically and Aragorn looked at his face.

"Are you a vision as well?" he asked and Calen smiled at him with eyes full of mischievousness.

"A vision disappears once the Sun takes the Moon's place." He teased and Aragorn chuckled, taking a step closer to Calen.

"Will you disappear once the Sun comes out?" he asked, and the atmosphere suddenly grew heavy making it hard to breathe. The only thing Calen could see were Aragorn's gray eyes; like the stormy sky right before rain. The urge to run away overlapped with the need to stay, and his heart beat in his chest as though it wanted to jump right out.

"The Moon and the Sun are but two sides of the same coin and one but reveals what the other conceals." Aragorn chuckled and his almost overbearing presence enveloped Calen like a heavy, warm cape.

"You have not answered my question." The mischievousness which shone in Aragorn's eyes sparked something within Calen's heart, but instead of letting go of the bubbling laugh which threatened to roll off of his lips, Calen merely smiled and took a step back to Aragorn's obvious surprise.

"I belong to neither Moon nor Sun." Aragorn took a step forward for each step Calen took back. "The Stars merely shine down upon me, while the Shadows conceal me from sight."

"Will the Shadows allow you to meet me again?" the older man sounded hopeful and Calen smirked as he stepped into the shadows of the forest.

"Shadows are darkest when the light shines the brightest, Aragorn, son of Arathorn. We shall meet again." With that said, Calen turned on his heel and broke into a run too fast for Aragorn to follow.

The wind carried his bubbling laugh, and his eyes shone with excitement as he ran towards Caras Galadhon.

Once safe inside his chambers, Calen threw himself on his bed, a huge, happy grin covering his face. The moon glimmered down at him happily, caressing his heated cheeks. His heart beat fast in excitement, and his mind was full of thoughts of gray eyes, mysterious as the raging sea, yet warm as a burning fire.

_We shall meet again, Aragorn,_ he thought as sleep claimed him. _We shall meet again._

* * *

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? _  
_ Thou art more lovely and more temperate: _  
_ Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, _  
_ And summer's lease hath all too short a date: _

_Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines, _  
_ And often is his gold complexion dimmed, _  
_ And every fair from fair sometime declines, _  
_ By chance, or nature's changing course untrimmed:_

_But thy eternal summer shall not fade, _  
_ nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st, _  
_ Nor shall death brag thou wander'st in his shade, _  
_ When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st, _

_So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see, _  
_ So long lives this, and this gives life to thee._

_-William Shakespeare, Sonnet XVIII_

* * *

"So you do belong to the Moon rather than the Sun." An amused chuckle rolled off of Calen's lips as he turned around to face Aragorn. He sat in the middle of the same meadow they met in last night with the Moon shining down upon him.

Calen was busying himself with picking the flowers that grew there before Aragorn appeared. Apparently such flowers grew only in this meadow for Calen spent the whole day wondering around Caras Galadhon in search for them.

"Or is it that you belong to the Earth rather than the Heavens." Aragorn approached him slowly and without a question took a seat beside him.

"Do you know which flower this is?" Calen asked, ignoring Aragorn's question. The older man chuckled knowingly and looked at the few flowers Calen held gently in his hand.

"Forget-me-nots." Aragorn answered and took one of the flowers from Calen's hand. "They are called Forget-me-nots." Calen tilted his head to the side in wonder, and his eyes widened when Aragorn reached up and gently tucked the stem covered in small, delicate flowers in Calen's hair. The small, blue flowers contrasted sharply with Calen's dark hair, and shone like diamonds in the moonlight. "Have you never seen them before?" he looked in Calen's eyes and the young Elf's tongue darted out to wet his suddenly dry lips.

"It appears that they grow only in this meadow. I have never seen them anywhere else in Lothlórien."

"I was told that you never traveled out of Caras Galadhon." Aragorn said and Calen nodded with a sigh as he looked down and tenderly plucked a few more stems.

"I was never outside of Lothlórien; I never ventured more than several miles away from Caras Galadhon. Ever since Lady Galadriel found me on the bank of Anduin, I never left. I have never seen the mountains. I have never seen the vast fields of Rohan or the quick rapids of Celebrant. I have never seen the sea." He stared into the distance, his eyes full of wistful imaginings, and Aragorn stared at him in quiet amazement and wonder.

"I have seen them." Calen looked at Aragorn. "I have seen the snowy tops of Caradhras. I walked the hidden passages of Dunland. I traveled the vast fields of Rohan, and the high planes of Ered Nimrais. I've heard the songs sung by the rapids of Celebrant and the thundering roars of the Falls of Rauros. And I have seen the sea." Calen listened to every word which rolled off of Aragorn's lips as though they were sacred, and stared at Aragorn with eyes wide with wonder.

"Tell me about them." He asked in a voice hardly above a whisper. "Tell me about the rivers, the hills, and the planes you've seen. Tell me about the sea." A small smile tugged on Aragorn's lips and he nodded.

"I shall."

* * *

"I didn't know you could sing." Calen opened his eyes and found Aragorn standing several feet away from him. Calen finished the song he was singing several minutes ago, so he was surprised that Aragorn took a while to make his presence known.

"There are a lot of things you do not know about me, Aragorn." He said, and the Dúnedain nodded in acknowledgment before he approached Calen and took a seat beside him, leaning back on the same tree Calen was resting against.

"I heard from Lady Galadriel that you spent your day in the Great Library." He commented and Calen smiled at him.

"I recalled stories of your travels and decided to study the maps. I tried to imagine everything you have seen, but I cannot get the full picture." Aragorn studied him for a few long moments while Calen stared at the star covered sky.

"Would you go with me?"

"What?" the Elf looked at Aragorn breathless and wide-eyed. The smile on Aragorn's face was full of fondness as he looked Calen straight in his eyes.

"You and I both know that there is a Shadow growing in the East, but all Shadows must pass. Every darkness meets its end. Once this Darkness is gone - once the Shadow has passed - if I were to ask you to come with me, would you go?" Calen's breath hitched in his throat, and his heart beat like that of a rabbit. "We could go as far as the icy tips of Ered Luin, all the way to the WesternSea. We could travel the green fields and forests of the Shire, and the fertile planes of Minhiriath. I could take you to see Rivendell, and the high tips of the MistyMountains. We could travel together down the flow of Anduin, and ride through the fields of Rohan, visit the Sea of Rhûn or even watch the Sun set on the horizon with nothing but the blue sea spreading in front of us on the sandy shores of Andrast." Calen's eyes were full of something Aragorn couldn't name.

A warm breeze danced around them, singing its loving son to their hearts. The Moon shone bright upon them as though giving them its blessing, and the ground vibrated beneath them, as though it was engraving their words into itself.

"Would you go with me, Calénandir?" said Elf swallowed although his mouth was dry. His whole body was shaking with something he couldn't name, and every thought came to a stop when Aragorn raised his right hand and gently cupped Calen's left cheek. He caressed it with his thumb as he stared deep in Calen's eyes as though the answer to his question was in them. "Would you go with me?"

"I would." Calen murmured and Aragorn let go of the breath he was unconsciously holding. "I would follow you."

* * *

"You are leaving tomorrow." This time it was Calen that surprised Aragorn finding him sitting by that same tree that stood as a reminder of the promise they made the night before.

"I must return to my people." Aragorn said and Calen let go of a heavy sigh. He looked away from Aragorn with sadness in his whole stance, and the Dúnedain stood up to join his side. With gentle hands he cupped Calen's face and raised his head to meet his eyes. He caressed his cheeks with his thumbs, watching him as though he wanted to engrave every line of his face in his memory. "The Shadow is growing." He whispered, feeling Calen's small hands take a hold of his forearms. "Many battles lie ahead; many dangers and shifting tides. A war is on the horizon and many years will pass before peace will reign over these lands. But I promise to you, Calénandir, that I shall fulfill my oath. When the Shadow is gone, I shall make you mine." A single crystalline tear trailed down Calen's cheek.

"Then you must promise me that you will evade death until our next meeting, Aragorn, for there I will not be able to follow you." Calen's voice wavered as sorrow settled in his heart, and Aragorn swallowed difficultly as he leaned forward to rest his forehead on Calen's.

"And you must promise to wait for me, for no matter where my road takes me I swear to always return to you."

"I promise." Calen whispered as tears trailed down his cheeks. "For as long as there is still light and hope in this world I will wait for your safe return."

And in that place, which would later be known as the Meadow of Promises, Aragorn and Calen sealed their oath with a loving kiss, with the Moon as their witness.

But neither knew that many years would pass before they met again.

In the early morning, as Aragorn rode on his steed towards the gates of Caras Galadhon, making his way north, he turned to glance back one last time to seal Calen's small form standing beside Galadriel in his memory.

And with a heavy heart he started on his journey that would lead him through many perils.

* * *

_How heavy do I journey on the way, _  
_ When what I seek, my weary travel's end, _  
_ Doth teach that ease and that repose to say, _  
_ 'Thus far the miles are measured from thy friend!'_

_The beast that bears me, tired with my woe, _  
_ Plods dully on, to bear that weight in me, _  
_ As if by some instinct the wretch did know _  
_ His rider lov'd not speed being made from thee. _

_The bloody spur cannot provoke him on, _  
_ That sometimes anger thrusts into his hide, _  
_ Which heavily he answers with a groan, _  
_ More sharp to me than spurring to his side; _

_For that same groan doth put this in my mind, _  
_ My grief lies onward, and my joy behind._

_- William Shakespeare, Sonnet L_

* * *

"Calen, feitha!" (Calen, wait!)

"Later, Orophin!" raven black hair snapped in the air as Calen ran down the pathways of Caras Galadhon. It appeared more that he was flying than actually running. He avoided other Elves expertly, rushing towards his destination and the one man he hasn't seen in years.

He stumbled to a stop, breathing hard and fast, and grabbed a hold of a tree he stopped beside. He didn't need to utter a word, because the moment he stopped, the man who was unpacking his bags in a small camp he made on the ground level of Caras Galadhon stood up to turn around and face him.

Gray eyes met emerald, and time seemed to linger on. Calen could do nothing but rejoice in his heart, for the man he longed to see for over two decades was standing in front of him alive and well, and seemingly untouched by time.

"Aragorn?" he breathed out and took a small step forward.

Said man could do nothing but stare in wonder at the Elf standing in front of him. Last time he laid eyes on him, even though he was well in his thirtieth summer, Calen still had a few childlike qualities to his face and stature. Standing in front of him was not a child, but a man; a beautiful, strong man.

His face was oval and surrounded by wild tresses of hair falling out of a thick braid. Dark green clothes hugged his strong frame, shielding him from the chill of the early Winter. His eyes shone with intelligence and wisdom, and his whole existence breathed happiness.

"Aragorn!" the Elf broke into a run just as Aragorn moved forward, and they met in a kiss that could have shaken the very foundations of the earth with the strength of its passion.

When they parted, Aragorn took a gentle hold of Calen's face, taking in every change he could find. Tears were streaming down perfect cheeks, tears of relief and happiness, and words of joy flowed down thin, soft lips like water gurgling over rocks.

"You are alive! You're here! You're really here!"

"I'm here, Calen. I'm here." Aragorn spoke calmingly, even though he was just as overtaken by joy, and happiness, and love as Calen was. Calen threw his arms around Aragorn's shoulders and the Dúnedain wrapped his around Calen's thin waist. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut trying to stop the trembling of his body, feeling Calen shivering against him.

"I waited for you, Aragorn. I waited just like I promised. I can feel the Shadow growing every day, and every day I pray that it would be the one you'd find your way back to me. When I heard that there would be a meeting in Rivendell I knew that there was a chance you would come."

"And now I am here." They parted and Aragorn looked down at Calen while the Elf fisted his hands on Aragorn's chest as though he was afraid that if he didn't hold on, Aragorn would disappear. "And you are even more beautiful than I remember." The smile Calen gifted him with made Aragorn's heart soar, and for the first time in decades he felt at peace, even though the Darkness was growing.

"You haven't changed at all." Calen whispered as he reached up to cup Aragorn's face between his shivering hands. He caressed his beard covered cheeks with his thumbs, smiling at the feeling of it tickling his skin. He moved up and pulled Aragorn into a kiss, sighing when Aragorn tightened his hold around his waist. He laughed lightly as he pulled back, completely ignoring the shivers wrecking his body.

That didn't mean Aragorn could ignore them as well.

"You are cold." He murmured as he rubbed Calen's back.

"I ran all the way here from Lady Galadriel's chambers." Calen admitted and Aragorn frowned in worry.

"Come. It is warmer by the fire." He said as he led Calen over to the small camp he set up and pulled him down before he took a seat behind him with his legs on either side of Calen, and hugged him close to his chest. Calen sighed and nuzzled back into his embrace, enjoying the warmth which enveloped him and the peace which settled over his mind and heart.

"How soon must you be on your way?" Calen asked after a few long moments and Aragorn let go of a grave sigh.

"No later than tomorrow night. I must meet up with Gandalf in the Shire." Calen hummed sadly and pushed back into Aragorn's embrace before he tilted his head back to rest it on Aragorn's left shoulder. Aragorn rested his head on Calen's forehead and allowed his eyes to slip closed.

He should have made his way straight for the Shire, but he couldn't find a single bone in his body that would feel sorry for granting himself this opportunity to hold Calen in his arms for what just might be the last time in his life.

There was a war brewing on the horizon, and nothing guaranteed that Aragorn would make it out of it. No matter how much he hated thinking about it, Aragorn knew that there was a chance he wouldn't survive; that he wouldn't be able to fulfill his promise to Calen. It pained him more than anything ever did, and left a bitter taste on his tongue; one nothing could erase.

"Tell me a story, Aragorn." Calen whispered. "Tell me of your journeys - of the sights you have seen and people you've met. Tell me about the mountains and the fields, and about the sea." Aragorn swallowed difficultly.

Of course Calen would know Aragorn's plight. Just because Calen never left Lórien didn't mean he was unaware of what was going on. There was no escape from the Darkness.

"On the very top of Caradhras the freshly fallen snow looks like diamond-dust." Calen closed his eyes as Aragorn's suiting baritone washed over him. "It creaks under your feet and feels like fine dust in your hands how dry and pure it is. The air smells different also, and standing on top of it, you feel as though you are standing on top of the world…"

* * *

"Aragorn, I must speak to you." Said man halted in his way towards his horse where Calen stood with Haldir, talking about one thing or another. He turned around to face Lady Galadriel and bowed his head at her in respect.

"Is there something wrong, my Lady?" he asked and Galadriel looked over his shoulder, shooting a pointed glance in Calen's direction.

"It is about Calen." She said and looked deep into his eyes. "You have noticed it as well. I know you have." Aragorn gulped and licked his lips as he fisted his hands by his side.

Of course he noticed. Someone who didn't know what to look for wouldn't have seen, but Aragorn has lived through too much, and seen so many things that there was no way he would have missed it.

"A Shadow has appeared in his eyes and his skin is slowly losing color; his body is slowly losing warmth. You know what I am talking about." Aragorn had to try hard to resist the urge to look away from Galadriel's eyes. "He made the choice before he even knew he had one. He chose you; he chose to become yours, and you know what that means."

"He is mortal." Aragorn pressed out over the lump of fear that suddenly appeared in his throat.

"As the Shadow grows stronger his strength wanes. As Sauron's power grows, Calen's life diminishes. Keep that in mind as you embark on your journey, for if you fail, this might be the last time you see him." With that said Galadriel bid him farewell and left. Aragorn turned around and his heart ached painfully when he saw Calen laugh at something Haldir told him. He looked in Aragorn's direction and their eyes met. Calen's lips tilted into a small smile, although there was a knowing gleam in his eyes.

With a heavy heart Aragorn walked over to them. He nodded at Haldir before he left, and Aragorn remained alone with the raven-haired Elf.

"Calen-…"

"I have made my choice, Aragorn." Calen looked up at him and smiled. "Whether by Shadow or by Time, I would have died either way. There is no Ship that can carry me out of this world." He stood right it front of Aragorn, raised his hands, cupped his cheeks between them, and pulled him down into a kiss. "You are Aragorn, son of Arathorn; the heir of Isildur." He spoke firmly, looking deep into Aragorn's eyes. "You will face the same trial, and you will prevail, and you will come back to me to fulfill your oath." A beautiful smile covered Calen's lips, and Aragorn felt as though some of his worries melted away. "I still wish to see the vast expense of the sea fading into the sky as the sun sets in the West." Aragorn licked his dry lips and swallowed, fighting back the tears which wanted to fill his eyes.

"And you will, Calen. You will."

* * *

_Oh, I have sown my love so wide _  
_ That he will find it everywhere; _  
_ It will awake him in the night, _  
_ It will enfold him in the air. _

_I set my shadow in his sight _  
_ And I have winged it with desire, _  
_ That it may be a cloud by day, _  
_ And in the night a shaft of fire._

_-Sara Teasdale, After Parting_

* * *

Not minding if the Fellowship has settled, not thinking about anything that supposedly _should_ have mattered more, Aragorn ran up the paths of Caras Galadhon with only one thought in mind - Calen.

He couldn't hear the song of mourning echoing through the night. He didn't feel the cold breeze nipping at his face. He could hardly see the Elves he was passing.

It felt like it took an eternity to reach the highest chambers, but once he was there he halted and froze, feeling like someone threw a bucket of cold water into his face.

What would he find on the other side of that door?

He fisted his hands by his sides as his heart beat madly in his chest. He felt like acid was gathering in his throat and something was trying to claw its way out of his stomach. He licked his lips and took a shaky step forward, fearing his knees would give up on him. With a shivering hand he pushed the door open only to stop again as a wave of relief washed over him.

Kneeling beside his bed was Calen. He was resting his elbows on the edge of the bed, his head was bowed and his forehead rested on his hands clasped in a prayer.

Aragorn felt like his knees would give up on him. He could see that Calen was thinner than before. His small frame was already weaker, his skin was paler and there was a weight on his shoulders that wasn't there before.

A gasp startled him and Calen raised his head. His eyes widened and his lips parted in shock, and even in the weakened state, even with shadows in those emerald depths, Calen was still the most beautiful creature Aragorn has ever seen.

"Aragorn!" he breathed out brokenly as he stood on weak legs and took a small step towards the Dúnedain, and Aragorn hurried forward to catch him when he started to fall. They fell on the floor, wrapped in each others arms, Aragorn holding Calen close to his chest and the Elf clinging to him as though he was his life-line. "You're alive. You're well." He whispered, overwhelmed by relief, and Aragorn buried his face in Calen's hair, breathing in the scent of grass and forget-me-nots which seemed to linger wherever Calen was.

"I am sorry, little one. I am so sorry." Aragorn pressed out through his teeth as he hugged Calen as tightly as he could without hurting him. He felt Calen push against his chest and moved back hesitatingly before he looked down in Calen's eyes. He cupped the Elf's face between his hands, caressed the seams of his lips with his thumbs, cut each and every line of his face into his memory all over again, whispering apologies and words of love and reassurance with every breath he took.

They lost Gandalf just a few days ago, and for those few long days the only thing on Aragorn's mind was Calen. He pushed the Fellowship faster than he maybe should have, all in an attempt to reach Lórien as fast as they could, because he wouldn't be able to handle another moment without seeing for himself that Calen was still alive; that he was still waiting for him.

"I am here, Aragorn." Calen whispered lovingly. "I am here."

"I feared I would not find you." Aragorn answered brokenly. "I feared you would be gone. I feared that I have lost you." Calen's lips stretched into a small, weak smile.

"I made a promise to wait for you, Aragorn. No matter how long it will take, I will always wait for you." Without a thought Aragorn leaned in and kissed him. Calen fisted his hands on Aragorn's chest, holding on for dear life as the other man kissed him in a way he was never kissed before; not in this life or in his past one.

It was a kiss so full of love and desperation, overflowing with devotion and passion; breathing with adoration. Aragorn's arms wrapped themselves around Calen's waist and held on as though they would never let go. He failed to notice when Aragorn gathered him in his arms and stood up to carry him over to the bed.

When he was lying under Aragorn, the Dúnedain moved back a little and looked down in his eyes.

There were no words his could think of to say. The future was shrouded in shadows, and the only thing they had was that moment in time.

"I will always wait for you, Aragorn." Calen whispered as the older man leaned down to kiss him again.

_I will always wait for you._

* * *

5 days passed since the Fellowship left Lothlórien down Anduin. The air was heavy. The shadows grew darker with each passing day.

Alone in his room, Calen looked out the window facing East. His gaze was distant, as though he wasn't really seeing anything. His heart was heavy. Even though he wore several pieces of clothing, he couldn't warm himself. Even though the sun shone brightly, it seemed as though its warmth wasn't reaching him. The only thing on his mind was Aragorn, and the Darkness he was riding towards.

_Be safe, Elessar_, he thought as his eyes slipped closed. _Be safe_.

He was woken from his musings when the door opened, and when he raised his head he saw Arwen standing there with eyes full of worry and fear.

"Oh, Valar!" she cried out fearfully and rushed over to Calen's side, falling to her knees in front of him. "What happened to you?" her voice wavered as she took his hands between her own, shivering at the coldness of his skin. She looked up at his face only to find him smiling almost peacefully at her.

"I have made my choice, Arwen." He said and a single tear trailed down her cheek. "How come you are here? I thought you would remain in Rivendell with your father."

"My brothers ride with the Dúnedain to aid Aragorn. I rode with them to come here because father told me of your plight. I hadn't thought it came this far." Calen bowed his head and sighed. "Calen-…"

"I made peace with it, Arwen." He interrupted her as he raised his head and looked out the window. "I made peace with it the moment I realized what was going on with me." His bottom lip quivered even though he was smiling. "Did - Did Lady Galadriel ever tell you how I came to be in this world?" Arwen shook her head and Calen chuckled darkly. "I was a Wizard in my past life. I basically fought to survive ever since the day I started to think, one way or another. Either I was fighting to keep my sanity while staying with my relatives who hated me, or I was literally fighting to stay alive because a madman was after me. And finally, when it was all over, when _he_ was gone and when I could finally start a life of my own, my friends turned their backs on me. When they realized that I have become a master of the most powerful items in that world, they betrayed me out of fear. And I had enough. I wanted to die. So I took my Wand and pointed it at my self. And I did it. I died."

"Calen-…" Arwen's breath hitched in her throat when he looked at her with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I was sent to this world not as a reward, but as a punishment for taking my own life. I was given people who love me, who wouldn't betray me. I met Aragorn and I found love with him. This is my punishment; my atonement." His voice broke and Arwen rushed forward to envelope him in her arms.

"This is not a punishment." She whispered with ever piece of certainty she could gather. "You were _rewarded_ for suffering everything you did with a family and a chance at happiness, and you _will_ live to see that happiness, Calen; I am sure of it." She felt him wrap his arms around her waist and together they sunk to the floor.

Arwen closed her eyes as Calen cried into her chest, and buried her face in his soft hair.

_In the name of the Valar,_ she prayed as tears streamed down her cheeks, _whatever grace still lives in me - let it pass to him._

She raised her head and looked out the window at the Sun rising high in the sky.

_Let him be spared._

* * *

"Arwen?" she stopped reading when Calen interrupted her and raised her head to look at him. He was looking out of the window above his bed, propped up by several pillows and covered with a thick cover made out of fur.

"Yes?" she prompted only to frown when she saw him wringing his hands in his lap.

"Your father sent the Sword of the King to Aragorn, didn't he?" he asked, his wavering voice full of worry and anticipation.

"He did. It should reach him any day now." She said and Calen nodded weakly. Arwen closed the book and stood up. She placed the book in her chair before she took a seat beside Calen and took his hands in hers. He looked at her as she raised them to her mouth. Cupping his hands between hers she blew hot air in them and rubbed them, trying to chase the cold out of Calen's nimble fingers.

She looked at him and smiled comfortingly.

"Everything will be alright, Calen. We have to believe that, otherwise there is nothing left for us." She said and Calen bowed his head a bit.

"What if there is truly nothing left?" he whispered. Arwen sighed and gently took his face between her hands making him look at her.

"There is always hope, little one." She spoke strongly and Calen swallowed difficultly. "There is always hope."

* * *

Arwen sighed heavily as she walked towards Calen's room with a bowl of fresh fruit in her hands. Calen has been growing steadily weaker with each passing day. He could hardly eat anything in fear of not being able to keep it down, and even walking seemed too heavy a choir for him.

They received news a few days ago that the Battle of Gondor was won. It wasn't over yet. The Shadow in the East seemed bigger and stronger than ever, but at least they had some good news.

Braving herself and putting a smile on her face, Arwen opened the door only to stop in her tracks and almost drop the bowl when she found Calen standing beside the window looking to the East. He was barely holding himself up, his breathing was shallow and quick, and beads of sweat were covering his brow.

"Calen, what are you-…"

"Arwen?" he interrupted her as he slowly turned to face her, and her eyes widened when she realized his eyes were completely black. "Arwen, I-…"

"Calen!" she dropped the bowl and it broke into pieces upon hitting the floor, and Arwen caught Calen as he fell. She cradled him to her chest with her left arm, cupping his left cheek with her right hand to look at his face. "Calen, stay with me! Calen!" she whispered frantically, "Help!" she called out, "Someone, help me!" a second later an Elf ran in only to halt mid step. "Get Lady Galadriel, quickly!"

"Yes, my Lady!" he ran out of the room and Arwen looked down at Calen who was choking on his breath.

He was fading.

"Calen? Calen, you can't leave! You can't! You promised, remember? You promised to wait for Aragorn to come back!"

"Arwen-…" he whispered in a broken, raspy voice. "Arwen, you need to - Aragorn - tell Aragorn that I am sorry - tell him-..." he gasped out as lights faded from his eyes.

"Calen, no!" she bowed her head and rested her forehead on his, "Please!" she whimpered, holding on to him for dear life, "You can't die! Not now!" she felt him go lax within her arms as a cold wind danced around her.

"Calen!"

* * *

When an evil laugh echoed through the White City, followed by a raging cold wind and the sound of glass shattering against stone floor, Gandalf the White, followed by Eomer of Gondor, Legolas of Mirkwood and Gimli, son of Gloin, ran into the throne room only to find Aragorn kneeling in front of the first step with his back turned on them, shoulders hunched and head bowed, with broken, scattered pieces of the Palantír around him.

"Aragorn!" Gandalf rushed over to the broken man and kneeled in front of him. He took a firm hold of Aragorn's shoulders as the man raised his head. Gandalf's old heart broke at the sight of tears trailing down Aragorn's cheeks. The man's strong frame was shaking, and his stormy gray eyes were filled with grief and loss.

"He is gone." He whispered and Gandalf froze. He looked at Legolas, Gimli and Eomer, and seeing their forlorn expressions, he looked back at Aragorn.

They knew who Aragorn was talking about. Even though not one of them ever met the one Aragorn gave his heart to, they knew about him.

They knew about the raven-haired Elf which captured Aragorn's heart on their first meeting. They knew about the choice he made. They knew of the love Aragorn held for him in his heart.

And they knew that all hope faded from Aragorn's soul with the knowledge that Calénandir was gone.

Gandalf felt Aragorn shift and he frowned in worry when the Dúnedain started to rise. He followed after him, and fear gripped his heart when he looked into Aragorn's eyes.

"Tomorrow we march for the Black Gates." Aragorn spoke in a voice that was void of any emotion. "For Frodo - For Gondor - Tomorrow, Sauron will fall."

* * *

_I was not supposed to survive_, he thought as he accepted his cape from Legolas and his sword from Gimli. _I was supposed to die in that battle_, he fastened the sword to his belt and turned around to look at his friends.

"The people are waiting." Legolas said and Aragorn nodded without a word.

A month has passed since the war ended; a month since Middle-Earth was freed from the Shadow once and for all, since they burned the bodies of their enemies and buried their comrades with honors.

Aragorn could hear people celebrating outside. He could hear them cheering. His friends were with him. Their world was safe, but Aragorn could find no joy in his heart. It felt to him like all of that was pointless. It felt like all colors faded from the world; like in one fell swipe a cold, clawed hand ripped every ray of hope and happiness out of his chest. He couldn't feel the warmth of the Sun. He couldn't smell the scent of flowers blooming in the City or feel the warm breeze on his face.

Everything felt void of light.

"Are you going, laddy?" he looked at Gimli and nodded.

"Let us go." He followed after the two down the great hall of the King's Tower and out on the patio. Legolas quickly slipped away to join his people while Gimli took his place beside Gandalf with a pillow in his hands on which the Crown of the King of Gondor waited to be placed on Aragorn's hand.

Hundreds of people were gathered in front of Aragorn, but he couldn't see them. He turned to face Gandalf without a word and kneeled in front of him. He bowed his head, faintly aware of Gandalf taking the crown and holding it above him. He felt it settle on his head and glanced up at the White Wizard.

"Now come the days of the King!" Gandalf announced, his voice flowing with the wind.

Aragorn stood up, straightened and Gandalf smiled at him calmingly.

"May they be blessed." He said directly to Aragorn, and the newly crowned King of Gondor swallowed difficultly as he turned around to face his people. A thundering cheer followed by clapping of hundreds of hands broke the silence, and Aragorn struggled to remember the rest of the ceremony. He glanced at Gandalf and the Istari nodded reassuringly. Aragorn took a deep breath and straightened his stance as silence settled over the crowd again.

"This day does not belong to one man, but to all." His mouth went dry as he spoke, but he forced himself to go on. "Let us together rebuild this world, so we may share in the days of peace." A cheer louder than the one before rang through Aragorn's ears as he wet his dry lips.

Giving his best not to think, he looked at the light blue horizon, for a moment trying to ignore the aching emptiness in his heart.

_I give hope to Men, I leave none for myself_, he thought as he parted his lips and started to sing.

"Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta." ( Out of the GreatSea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world.)

He made his way down the stairs to greet his people, hardly aware he was doing it. He bowed at Faramir and Eowyn, who both looked absolutely radiating. Eomer then stepped out to greet him, and Aragorn returned his bow, knowing that Eomer was now King of Rohan.

His heart sank when he came upon Legolas and the Elves, and when his friend placed his hand on his shoulder, Aragorn had to gather every piece of his strength, every last breath of self-control as to stop the tears he felt gathering in his eyes from falling.

He placed his left hand on Legolas' right shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Hannon lle." (Thank you.) He whispered and Legolas smiled at him. Aragorn frowned in confusion when Legolas' smile turned into a smirk. His hand slipped off of Legolas' shoulder as the Elf stepped to the side to reveal Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond standing behind him. Behind them was Arwen, and Aragorn's heart stopped beating.

Beside Arwen someone was holding a staff with a long white Crest of the King concealing who it was. The wind blew, and Aragorn caught sight of raven black tresses.

His eyes widened as he watched Galadriel and Elrond exchange happy smiles while Arwen placed her hand on someone's shoulder. Ever so slowly, Galadriel and Elrond stepped to the side and the one holding the crest took a slow step forward.

Aragorn stopped breathing all together, and he was sure his heart wasn't beating anymore as the white crest was moved to the side, and the emerald orbs of his beloved looked up into his.

Pale white skin was complimented by clothes made of pale green velvet which hugged his lithe torso, while the long cloak danced around his legs, and long sleeves gathered at his elbows. Long, raven black hair fell free of any bounds down his back, while a thin, silvery crown with small silver forget-me-nots entwined around a thin string rested on his forehead. His long, thin, dexterous fingers gripped the staff with the crest tightly, and he seemed to be holding his breath.

He stopped right in front of Aragorn who stared at him for what seemed like an eternity. In the next moment, Aragorn slowly raised his left hand and took the staff from him. Someone must have taken it, because a moment later the staff was gone, and Aragorn took that one last step towards the one he thought he lost forever.

To Aragorn's shock, the love of his life bowed his head at him, and Aragorn swallowed when he saw the tremors shaking that slight frame.

He raised his hands and cupped those pale cheeks between them, feeling the warmth against his sweaty palms. He raised his head up and looked into those emerald orbs which enslaved his heart the first time he looked into them. A smile tugged on thin, rosy lips, and something in Aragorn snapped.

He leaned in an kissed him, not caring about hundreds of people standing around them.

Who were apparently cheering.

* * *

The sounds of celebration were echoing through the WhiteCity, but in the King's chambers, silence reigned over two lovers cuddled together in the warm bed.

Aragorn laid on his back with Calen's head resting on his chest. Their legs were entwined under the silken sheets, and Aragorn's left arm was wrapped around Calen's waist, while he entwined the fingers of his right hand with those of Calen's left. Calen's right arm was tucked under his head, and the Elf radiated content.

"I thought I lost you." Aragorn whispered after long moments spent in silence.

"You almost did." Calen whispered and raised his head to look at Aragorn, his long raven hair falling around them like a curtain shielding them from the world. "I didn't know if I would be able to come back."

"What happened?" even though Aragorn didn't even want to _remember_ almost losing Calen let alone talk about it, he needed to know.

Calen licked his lips and shifted around a bit until he was sitting beside Aragorn.

"Calen?" the King sat up and leaned forward a bit to look in Calen's eyes. Calen took a deep breath and raised his head to smile lovingly at Aragorn.

Even though he was slightly confused when Calen cupped his face and pulled him into a slow, loving kiss, Aragorn didn't fight him. He felt as though he wouldn't be able to let go of Calen for a long time, and he was no where near strong enough to deny his Elf anything, much less a kiss.

"Remember when we first met?" the emerald eyed Elf murmured as he traced the lines of Aragorn's face with the tips of his fingers. Aragorn took a gentle hold of his wrists and placed loving kisses in the middle of each palm.

"I felt as though I've strayed into a dream." He muttered as he clasped their hands together on his chest. Calen smiled lovingly and licked his lips.

"Do you remember the stag?" his question made Aragorn chuckle.

"Of course I remember him." Calen nodded and took a deep breath.

"That was the spirit of my father." Aragorn froze and looked deep in Calen's eyes. "Were it not for him, we wouldn't have met that night. We probably never would have met." Calen swallowed and shifted a bit as he looked down at their joined hands. "You know that I am not of this world, but what you don't know is that before I came to be here, I was a Wizard - the most powerful Wizard my old world has ever seen. When I came to this world, I lost my powers. I couldn't use magic." He looked in Aragorn's eyes and a small smile stretched his lips. "That is not the case anymore." He whispered and Aragorn's eyes widened. "When I died, I met my parents and I was given a choice; either I could stay with them in the afterlife or I could return here and spend the rest of my life with you." He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "I think it is quite obvious which choice I made."

"But - But what does that mean?" Aragorn asked and Calen smiled at him lovingly.

"That means that you and I will get to live long, hopefully peaceful lives, surrounded by our friends and family." He bit into his lip in hesitation and Aragorn shivered when his emerald eyes filled with tears. "That means that I will be able to provide you with an heir; as many as you would like, as a matter of fact."

"But - But how is that possible?" feeling joy blossom in his heart, Aragorn took a firmer hold of Calen's hands while the raven-haired man laughed.

"Everything is possible with magic." He said only to yelp when Aragorn tackled him on the bed and hovered over him with a huge grin decorating his handsome features.

"Have I told you today that I love you?" Calen chuckled and wrapped his arms around Aragorn's shoulders.

"Several times, but it will not be a bad thing if you say it again." Aragorn bowed down and started peppering kisses all over Calen's face, drawing bubbling laughter out of his perfect consort.

"You are the most beautiful, perfect, amazing consort any man could ever wish for." Aragorn whispered and Calen snickered.

"Better start practicing, my King. I hear children take lots of work." Aragorn smirked and his eyes darkened with passion.

"Well then, we better start."

* * *

**I hope you liked it, because I fricking adore this peace. It was difficult as HELL to write, but I think on a scale of 1 to 10 it deserves at least an 8.**

**All my love,**

**Ms. Yuki**


End file.
